Surveying equipment, such as theodolites, total stations, and automatic levels, are often mounted on a tripod or pole. A threaded joint, such as a ⅝-11 UNC thread, is typically used to connect the surveying equipment to the tripod or pole. The tripod or pole is typically equipped with an external threaded screw, and in order to mount the surveying equipment, a user must properly align the surveying equipment and then tighten the external threaded screw of the tripod or pole to engage with base of the surveying equipment.